Top Gear INITIAL D
by cold-furfan
Summary: hte Top Gear team to a challane to see witch of the three cars are the best
1. intro

Top Gear initial D crossover

Note: if name are roung like body parts names, Dates, names, places, that gust that I can't spell well

_**Top Gear test INITIAL D**_

Date: June 30th 2009

IN THE SUDIO

"Last week the production office gave use a challenge" said Clarkson

"We each had to go over to Japan to do the task" said Hammond

"_Japan the home of the best road cars" _said Clarkson

"I was the first to arrive at are pre-planed meeting place, at the top of mt Akagi

"this got I got it's a 1989 Nissan Skyline R32, it got 380 hp, twin turbo, a tri-plate clutch, CPU remapped, now I want to see what my co-presenters have got" said Clarkson

Hammond pulls up

"What the hell is that" said Clarkson

"it is a 1985 or 1986 Toyota Trueno GT-Apex, it got a AE101 TRD high-rev N/A engine that pumps out 210 hp, it got a carbon fiber hood, two bucket seats, and wanabe eight point rims, a 10,000 RPM rev counter" said Hammond

"What doses that sticker say in English?" asked Clarkson

"Fujiwara tofu shop" Hammond said back

Clarkson starts laughing

"And what did you get?" asked Hammond

"This" said Clarkson pointing at the GT-R

"Let see what May as got" said Clarkson

May rolls in a yellow 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD3S

"That not too bad" said Hammond

"It's a 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD Rz, it got a Re amind body kit, it got a 13B engine which pumps out 380 HP,

It had it chase upgraded, it been lightened, and tuned for Akagi" said May

"And may I say Clarkson, why has your car got a team sticker on it" said May pointing to the Night Kids Sticker

"Oh… that, I browed the car from there team lender" said Clarkson

"Your just paretic" said May

"Hammond browed his car from Takumi Fujiwara" said Clarkson

"It's priceless" said Hammond

"Now on to the challenge" said hammond

Clarkson reads

"you must travel to Hippoqun with out using the motoway

You can only use the touges and outher roads" said clarkson

The three get in there cars and set off

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This it for the intro to the story

Every chapter has a has at lest one challenge

By

Cold-fur fan


	2. part two: Speed and Power

Top Gear INITIAL D crossover chapter 2

The speed & power test

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

IN THE RX-7 FD

"I think I have to tell of the faults, the ride is un-bearable, the seat is cramped, and that nasty noise from that 13B engine" said James

A britsh racing green MX-5 'NA' comes along side

"Ant's this car from Project.D?" said the driver of the MX-5 'NA'

"Yer is was but the driver let me borw it" said James

"O.k." said the MX-5 driver then he drifted around the next bend

"Show off" thought James

IN THE GT-R

"I that I have to be onist about the faults, The seat is too smail, it got too much power, its not light ehuth" said jezza

"whats that" sad jezza

He sees a white Mazda RX-7 FC3S

"An't you za.." said Ry

Clarkson turn his head to ry

"Oh its you" said being surprised

Ry drove off

"Asshole" said jezza

IN THE TRUENO GT-APEX

"this car is better than the reviue of the AE86 said it was" hamster

The AE86 over takes the GT-R

"see ya" said hamster

"you little basterd" thought Jezza

THE FRIST CHALLENGE: SPEED TEST

The three pull in to a raceway car park

"now for the frist challenge" said hamster

"the three of you must get round the track in the the set time..." said hamond

"it time to bring out are taned racing driver, Some say that he was apart of the three racing gods, and they say that he know how to drift like a god, all that we know that it not the stig , but the stigs Japanese cusan" said hamond

The stig walks out of his home and get into a AE85 levin and to go round the track

"as you can see the stig is setting a lap in a Toyota Levin AE85 Turbo" said hamond

"dam, he cornering flat" said May

The stig finshes the lap

"And the time is… 1:59" said jezza

"I'll go fist" said hamond

"I'm off" said hamond

Hamond got the ae86's left-and side wheels over the red and white thing in the bends

He gets the tail out

And crosses the line

"1:58.9" said jezza

"capten slow was next" said jezza

The FD3S has a good start

The FD takes the bends at lighteng speeds

James crosses the line

"2:00 dead" said jezza

"I'm slower than a 150 HP AE85 levin turbo"

"yes james, and now I will show you that you need AWD on a track"

Jeromy gets in the GT-R

And shots off the line

the skyline slows down for the bends and power out agen

and across the line

"it's a 1:59.5 jezza"

"darn" said jezza

THE POWER TEST

The GT-R goes on the rolling road

And when it comes off it power is 279 HP

The FD3s goes on the rolling road

And when it comes off it power is 450HP

And the Trueno goes on

And when it comes off it power is 210 HP

The three go on the road agen

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BY

Cold-fur fan


End file.
